


A Dark and Stormy Night

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute story, M/M, halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Just a cute Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza Drabble!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another short story for the Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza. The day two prompt is MASKS. This story also features the weekly theme of CLASSIC BLACK AND WHITE HOLLYWOOD HORROR FILMS.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

**A Dark and Stormy Night**

Dramatic music played as the lone figure moved through the dark, approaching the sleeping form on the bed. Lightning flashed outside the window. The sleeper shifted, disturbed by the sound, but not waking. The blanket that had covered them slid lower, revealing the long column of their throat.

The dark figure bent over the sleeping form, tempted by the pale flesh.

Kurt let out a soft moan, eyes opening slowly as pleasure shivered down his spine. “Well hello, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine grinned, still nibbling on that sensitive spot on Kurt’s neck that he knew drove his husband wild. “Hello, to you too, Mr. Hummel. Feeling any better?”

Kurt murmured and shifted on the bed, the cast on his foot weighing a ton. “Much, now that you are home. Where are the kids?”

“I decided to let them spend the night at Rachel’s house so you could get some rest. Rachel said hi, and wants to know how you break your leg practicing Sai swords.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to sit up better in bed. He hadn’t actually broken his leg practicing with his swords. He’d tripped over a loose sash on the costume he was supposed to have been wearing to Rachel’s Halloween party that night. He’d been all set to go dressed as a ninja warrior, but hadn’t noticed the sash had come untied when he’d pulled his swords, and the mask had restricted his vision enough that he tripped himself on the length of cloth.

Once sitting up, he paused the movie, Bela Legosi’s original _Dracula,_ that he’d been watching on his laptop until the pain meds had kicked in and knocked him out.

“How was the party?” he asked, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table.

“It was a Rachel Berry party. How do you think it went?” Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt smirked after swallowing his drink. “Well, at least you aren’t hung over from this one.”

Blaine’s smile looked a little sheepish as he remembered the first Rachel Berry party he’d gone to. “It was a childrens’ party this time. No alcohol. The highlight of the night was when Finn almost drowned bobbing for apples.”

Lightning flashed outside the window once more. “I take it it was too wet for Trick or Treating?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, but the kids still got a ton of candy. Santana bought each kid a full bag of goodies. That went over way better than Rachel’s vegan popcorn balls and tofu meatloaf mummy.”

Kurt frowned as his stomach rumbled. “Damn, I must be hungry if the mention of tofu meatloaf makes my stomach sound like a chainsaw.”

Blaine laughed and kissed him. “Fortunately for you, I foresaw this particular problem.” He held up a foil wrapped package.

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “Please tell me that’s not the fauxmeatloaf.”

Blaine scoffed. “Would I do that? No, this is something even better. Tina brought ribs, and Sam brought cheesecake.”

“You had me at cheesecake!” 

They settled on the bed to eat, and Kurt restarted the movie. It was the best way to spend a dark and stormy night; eating cheesecake and watching a black and white movie.


End file.
